


Borg Attack!

by Zuvio



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuvio/pseuds/Zuvio
Summary: Three weeks into its maiden voyage, the Federation starship Scylla is ambushed by three Borg cubes.Set some point between the best of both worlds and endgame, about a completely original ship and crew
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Captain Haley Montgomery

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I’ve attempted to write, so don’t expect too much. This first chapter is very short, but I plan to make the others longer. I will also make later chapters be from different POVs, not just the Captain.

**“We are the Borg! You will lower your shields and surrender your ships! Your biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to our own! Your culture will adapt to service us! Resistance is futile!”**

This voice of a thousand voices echoes around the bridge of the U.S.S. Scylla, penetrating the thoughts of Captain Haley Montgomery where she sat in the command chair. _We’re_ _not ready for this,_ she thought; _I’m not ready for this._ She has only had the Scylla, her first command for three weeks (scratch that, nineteen days), and of course she was to have the misfortune of running into three Borg cubes.

Most of her crew were straight out of the academy, and even the few that aren’t have little to none combat experience outside of drills and exercises. To her knowledge, no member of the crew has ever encountered the Borg. Even Haley herself had only ever heard the reports; from the survivors of Wolf 359, where an entire Federation fleet had been brutally destroyed by a single cube; from the crew of the Enterprise who had narrowly managed to destroy that cube and escape destruction; from Captain Jean-Luc Picard, who had, himself, been transformed into Locutus of Borg, and had been only too willing to turn on his friends and his crew.

_I won’t let that happen to me,_ Haley tells herself. _We_ _may have not been together long, but this crew, is_ my _responsibility. We will not be assimilated,_ Haley swears to herself; _we will resist, and keep resisting, even if it kills us._

_If, to remain ourselves, we must kill ourselves, then so be it._  
  


_Because resistance... is not futile._


	2. Ensign Sathaav Th’iqinnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The U.S.S. Scylla is running routine scans of a nebula when it runs into some Borg cubes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is still really short, but I’m aiming to write a chapter every day, so you won’t have to wait too long. I’m sure that as I get more into the story I will come up with more and the chapters will get longer.  
> This is from the POV of the helmsman, who is Andorian. (I used an online name generator). I know their antennae move because of emotions, but I can’t find a clear example of how, so I just made it up.

A myriad of colours flash across the viewscreen as Ensign Sathaav Th’iqinnet pilots the starship Scylla through nebula 354-86. Their mission, as it has been for the nineteen days since they left spacedock: scan the nebula for any traces of an unstable substance called protomatter, the use of which has long since been considered unethical in scientific research. A famous example of its use, for example, is when it was used to power the genesis device, which very nearly started a war with the Klingon Empire. Despite this lack of success in the past, some high-up is starfleet has gone and decided that the Federation’s technology has evolved enough to safely utilise protomatter as an energy resource. Sathaav supposes he can see the benefits of phasers and shields with such a powerful energy supply. His antennae twitch at the thought of destroying their enemies with ease.

A blinking light on his console draws him from his musings. He reads the readouts and frowns. “Captain... I’m picking up another ship’s signature. I can’t tell what it is, but it’s somewhere close”.

”We’re the only starfleet vessel assigned to this nebula. Activate yellow alert... whoever it is may not be friendly.”

“They’re close enough for a proper readout now, and closing fast”, tactical officer Rich Kumar adds, “I’m detecting three ships, all cubic in shape. They’re coming into visual range now” Sathaav turns his eyes on the viewscreen just as three large, mechanical cubes, emanating an eerie green glow, emerge from the dense clouds of gas that make up this nebula. _No,_ he thinks, _it can’t be._ For he has heard of a ship like this, one that massacred forty Federation ships at Wolf 359. _What chance can Scylla have against three. It can’t be them._

But then the confirmation comes over the comm, and Sathaav feels his antennae curl in apprehension;

**”We are the Borg!”**


	3. Narvik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narvik, the first officer’s eight year old son, contemplates the logic of starfleet and Scylla’s mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narvik and Spifek are both Vulcans, I tried to make it sound logical.

Narvik doesn’t want to be here. As he sees it, starfleet’s preoccupation with exploration is an illogical waste of resources. When venturing into unknown space, the potential gains are far outweighed by the potential risks. But that is not how his father sees it.

Spifek says that what they might find out here has the potential to help the inhabitants of thousands of worlds, whereas the risks only apply to the crews of the vessels sent to explore. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.

Narvik has to admit, he does see the logic in that. And wouldn’t logic also dictate that his father’s eighty seven years of experience would offer more insight than Narvik’s eight. But it did intrigue him that two supposedly logical beings could follow two logical trains of thought but could arrive at such vastly differing conclusions.

Nineteen days into Scylla’s voyage, and they hadn’t run into any dangers, but neither, from what his father told him, had they discovered anything of any real import. Narvik supposed it wasn’t really his concern. He was but a child, and and should probably get back to his studies on early relations between Vulcan and Earth.

Suddenly, a red light started flashing, and an alarm blared. An announcement comes over the speakers, in the tinny, female voice of the ship’s computer: “Red alert! All hands to battle stations!”

Narvik dropped his pad and scampered to his cabin window, in an attempt to view whatever threat had triggered this unexpected call to arms. However, Narvik and his father’s quarters are situated in the aft section of the ship, and whatever it is is most likely in front of the ship.

As he stares out at the dark, roiling mass of the nebula, Narvik finds himself hoping that his father was right. 


	4. Mara, daughter of Dru’qal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Klingon warrior looks upon her two worlds.

Mara, daughter of Dru’qal, walks through the quiet forest, knowing that she is about to go. That she has to go. 

She reaches the overlook, from which she can view the entire valley; the river, flowing fast, and blue; the heaving ocean it spills into; the many torchlit tents erected both beside the river, and further away, up in the mountains. 

This world of hers is no Qo’noS, but it is better than the alternative, better than the place she has to go back to. She feels herself being pulled away, her Self begins to fade. The leaves on the trees rustle in the wind, and then she’s gone...

...for now, at least.

* * *

  
  


Eight of eleven’s single remaining organic eye snaps open as its regeneration cycle terminates and it steps out of the alcove’s eerie green glow, turning right onto one of many identical corridors on Borg Cube 3264, joining the march of thousands of other drones.

Cube 3264, along with Cubes 781 and 5892, were searching sector 82 of the beta quadrant for technologies and species worthy of assimilation. Upon intercepting starfleet sub space communications, originating from a nearby nebula, the Collective dispatched them to assimilate anything of value to be found there.

Now, three days after they entered the nebula, the Borg detect the engine signature of a starfleet ship. The cubes have set a course towards it. As they come into sensor range, the many voices of the Borg Collective echo around the three cubes; “Starfleet Korolev class vessel, designation U.S.S. Scylla. Five hundred and sixty three humanoid life forms detected. They will be assimilated!”

Eight of eleven is rerouting power to the forward phasers, when they come into comm range of the target ship, and the Collective delivers its ultimatum:

**”We are the Borg! You will lower your shields and surrender your ships! Your biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to our own! Your culture will adapt to service us! Resistance is futile!”  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t sure what pronoun to use for a single Borg drone, so I went with ‘it’.  
> I wasn’t completely sure how the Borg designate everything, so made some of it up, left some things with federation designations.  
> Also, I actually added the begging bit, in Unimatrix Zero, at the end, in an attempt to give the character more meaning.


	5. Lieutenant Commander Bora Dervishi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chief engineer considers her officers capabilities.

Lieutenant Commander Bora Dervishi, chief engineer of the U.S.S. Scylla, is going over some routine maintenance reports. She’s annoyed to see that the power conduit on B deck has yet to be replaced. _Dammit, Trevor, you were supposed to do that two days ago!_

Ensign Gary Trevor is one Bora’s engineers, and, quite frankly, one of the lease competent people she has ever worked with. How he ever made it through the academy is beyond her. He is constantly forgetting her orders and making mistakes, meaning she had to get other, more competent officers to double check his work, dealing a big blow to efficiency.

”Commander, I’ve completed that diagnostic of the sensor grid you asked for.” Lieutenant Miavrane Brim, an attractive young betazoid, with brown hair and green eyes, is standing beside her, holding out a pad, Bora realised. ”Everything appears fine except for a slight energy surge yesterday at 18:43. Would you like me to look into it?”

”That would be great, Lieutenant, good job.” She replies, taking the proffered pad, “And if you see Trevor, tell him I need to talk to him.”

”Yes, sir.” Brim says curtly, before exiting main engineering.

 _At least some of my officers are capable of doing their jobs,_ Bora thinks to herself. She has high hopes for the betazoid, who has a real gift with machines, maybe even more so than Bora herself. 

All of a sudden, alarms begin to blare and lights begin to flash. “Red alert! All hands to battle stations!”

_What the hell? Who can we have run into out here to merit red alert as the immediate response?_

She doesn’t know it yet, but the answer is going to haunt her for the rest of her life.


	6. Ensign Gary Trevor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary Trevor discovers something about a fellow engineer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a few days late with this chapter, but it’s longer than the others to make up for it.

Gary Trevor is not stupid.

He knows many people, including Lieutenant Commander Dervishi, think he is incompetent, but that’s not true. Ever since he came aboard the Scylla, nineteen days ago, he has been receiving orders that make no sense. He’s been told to repair and replace parts of the ship that are in perfect working order. At first, he thought perhaps this was Dervishi’s unique way of testing her new officers’ abilities to follow her orders, but no one else appeared to be getting similar assignments. _Maybe I should bring this up with Dervishi,_ he had thought, but then _Maybe_ _there’s something specific about me she thinks can’t follow orders, and questioning her would just confirm that._ He could have gone to the Captain, but he didn’t want to jeopardise his career by accusing his superior of something he couldn’t prove. So, he began to put off his assigned work to try and get to the bottom of this mystery.

Two days ago, Lieutenant Commander Dervishi instructed Gary to replace a ‘faulty’ power conduit on B deck, but when he checked it out, he couldn’t see a problem with it. He accessed the engineering logs to see if there was any report of a problem with that conduit. To his mild surprise, he saw that there was, in fact, such a report, handed in by Lieutenant Brim. So he checked back, and it turns out that all such discrepancies could be traced back to Lieutenant Brim’s Reports. 

_But what does this mean,_ he asks himself. _Is she deliberately wasting my time, or does she genuinely believe her reports are accurate? And if so, could there be something actually wrong with the ship that nobody knows about?_ Whatever the case, he has to bring this to Dervishi immediately, for he no longer thinks she has any knowledge of this. _Will it tarnish my record that I waited so long to report this?_ He stands, walks out the door, and begins to half run down the corridor towards main engineering.

* * *

Gary remembers the first time he met Lieutenant Brim. He had just come aboard the Scylla, and she was assigned to give him, and a few other Ensigns, a tour of main engineering. Brim had gone to each of them in turn and instructed them to identify themselves. 

She seemed so calm and collected, unfazed by the obvious nervousness of the new officers (they tried to hide it behind professionalism, but he could tell it was there, and if he could, a betazoid definitely could). That is, until she reached him. It was nothing major, just a slight shift in facial expression. At the time, he convinced himself he had imagined it, that it was nothing, because there was no way that he could possibly have made this, strong, confident woman feel... afraid. Is there?

* * *

As he nears main engineering, Gary runs into (almost literally) none other than Miavrane Brim herself. The betazoid looks him over reproachfully. “Commander Dervishi is looking for you.” 

“Good, because I need to talk to her, too.” He tries to bypass her, but she sidesteps, blocking his path.

“What can you have messed up this time, I wonder.” 

_Funny you should mention that,_ he thinks, _as it’s you who-._ _No, don’t think about that, she can read your mind. Just get out of here._

“Well, if you’ll excuse me, I-“

He’s cut off as the alarms begin to blare out across the ship. “Red alert! All hands to battle stations!”

”Shit!” Brim curses, before turning and heading back towards engineering at a brisk pace. Gary hesitates a moment, then follows.

He really hopes he was wrong earlier, and Brim hasn’t missed something important, something that would cause a problem in this upcoming battle. Because if she has, he knows any lives lost because of it are on him too, for not reporting this sooner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally random, but I can’t help but picture him as Edgar, off of 24.


	7. Commander Spifek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Captain takes action to escape the Borg, the first officer contemplates the Federation’s ideals.

“Captain, Borg cubes at 1.2 million kilometres and closing.”

”Red alert! Raise shields! Charge foreword phasers!”

”They’ll be within weapons range in two minutes.”

”What is their relative weapons strength?”

”A single cube has at least sixty times our firepower. Engaging them head on is suicide.”

”Is there any way we can lose them in the nebula.”

”Uncertain, Captain. Many anomalies in here are capable of confusing our sensors, but the Borg’s appear more advanced.” 

”Well, it’s the best we’ve got. Ensign, set a course for the nearest such anomaly and engage at maximum warp!”

Spifek watches all this from his seat beside the Captain. This time, it seems, he isn’t needed to provide assistance to Captain Montgomery’s decision making; she has arrived at what appears to be the most logical course of action all on her own. It’s good to see that a vulcan’s presence could rub off on her in such a short period of time. 

As he watches Ensign Th’iqinnet lay in the course, Spifek thinks upon the irony of their situation. As recently as two centuries ago, Vulcan and Andorra had been bitter rivals. His own grandparents fought in those wars, and he’s sure the same can be said about many of Th’iqinnet’s ancestors. 

And yet, despite all that, there is every likelihood that today, a Vulcan and an Andorian will die, serving together aboard a starship of peace, fighting together against a common evil. To think, none of this would be possible without the efforts of Captain Jonathan Archer and the crew of the starship Enterprise all those years ago. It looks like humanity has just as much to teach Vulcan as Vulcan has to teach humanity. And that’s what the United Federation of Planets is all about.

And so, if Spifek has to give his life... and even the life of his only son... to uphold those ideals, that is what he shall do. 

He has no regrets.


End file.
